


Bad Idea

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Yes I did beat him up, and no I won't apologise" - Widowmaker (for the bad idea prompts)





	Bad Idea

You had been at Talon for well over a year now, but you still found yourself getting nervous around your colleagues. You were quiet most of the time and kept to yourself; you were more of an observer. Even now, they were bickering about something and you sat and listened, well, somewhat. You had blocked them out for the most part and didn’t want to be involved in the argument in any way.

Suddenly, you hear, “What do you think,  _d_ _ébutant_?” You look at them and they’re all looking back at you. You can even feel Reaper’s eyes on you though his mask is on.

“Huh?” Your response only seems to rile them up more. Sombra rolls her eyes and Widowmaker gives a small laugh while Reaper continues to look at you.

“I told you she wasn’t listening. I don’t blame her,” Sombra says with a smile before heading to the door and walking out.

“What good are you if you’re not going to help out when we have problems?” Reaper asks, annoyed but you’re sure he was still angry at the conversation and not at you.

“I’m sorry, sir. I thought it best if I stayed out of it. I haven’t been here long enough.”

“Your input is still important,” Widowmaker cut in and Reaper turned his head to her slowly. “ _Le commandant_ is just upset that he’s getting overrun by women.”

“Don’t call me that,” Reaper growls. “And that is not the reason I’m upset…”

“I…um…” They start arguing again and you can’t get a word in. “Maybe…” Nope. They were still going. It was probably best if you left now. “I’m going now.” You sneak out before anyone could stop you. You honestly still had no idea what they were going on about and you’d rather not know.

“They still going at it in there?” Sombra asks, appearing at your side. You nod and Sombra scoffs, “They never agree on anything.”

“I’m sure they’ll come to an understanding soon,” you say hopefully.

The hacker looks at you and lets out a laugh, “You kidding? They’ll be in there for the rest of the day screaming at each other.”

“Well, I’m glad I got out of there when I did then.” You both laugh then Sombra looks behind her and her eyes widen. “What is it?” You look back and see Widowmaker storming over in your direction.

“I’m outta here,” Sombra says and disappears before you can stop her.

You try to walk faster, pretending that you didn’t see anything or anyone, but Widowmaker is hot on your heels. “I cannot believe that…that  _imb_ _écile_!” she says and you jump as she is right behind you.

“What happened?” Did you really want to know?

“No one is in charge of me!” she shouts suddenly.

“O-okay.” You put your hands up defensively. You hear a door slam behind you and turn to see Reaper fixing his coat and his mask. What happened in there? “Gotta go…” You try escape but Reaper appears in front of you breathing heavily.

“I’m gonna kill her!” he says.

“I’d like to see you try!” You were stuck in between the two of them and trying to squeeze your way out.

“What happened?” You turn to Reaper first, but he didn’t say a thing. You look at Widowmaker and she makes a face, “Did you…?”

**“Yes, I did beat him up, and no I won’t apologize,”**  she says and your eyes widen.

“She didn’t…beat me up. She…punched me. There’s a difference. She ran away before I could get my revenge.” Reaper bites out.

“I did not run from you, ghost man.” They’re face-to-face again and you just look at both of them and…start laughing. They both look at you in shock.

“You both are really something else. I’m out of here.” You walk away and don’t hear footsteps or a billowing coat behind you so you think you’re safe. You hear them continue bickering as you walk away and shake your head.

Suddenly, Reaper appears in front of you and you almost scream. You wished he would stop doing that. “Yes…sir?”

“She  _didn’t_ beat me up,” he tells you.

“Um…okay.” You nod to show him you understand. He doesn’t say anything else so you start walking away.

“I don’t put my hands on women… that’s the only reason she got away with what she did,” he admits and you stop in your tracks.

“I understand, sir…”

“I would appreciate if this just stayed between the 3 of us?”

“Of course, sir.” You stand there awkwardly for a moment until he nods stiffly and moves around you then vanishes in a cloud of black mist. You smile and run off to tell Sombra what happened.

You’d deal with the consequences later.  
  
---


End file.
